Dark Encounters
by Prince of Madness 54
Summary: 8 years after Final Warning things are very different, No crazed scientist chasing them and they have a new addition to the flock, Max and Fangs 4 year old daughter, But what will happen when old enemies come back to make their lives hell
1. Chapter 1

AN: I wrote this story before Max was even a book so if things are diffrent don't blame me. This is not my best work but I thought It would work for my first Fanfic.

Prologue

**Gozen POV**

Rebooting… Rebooting the words flashed over Gozen's eyes. It had been eight years since the day he went into his coma. The hurricane glass had broken and the prey had escaped and killed his master. His vision came into focus; three men in lab coats surrounded him. He had electrodes on random points on his arms and chest. They looked shocked they had not seemed to think he would awake yet.

"He is awake call security" one of the scientists yelled.

Gozen didn't care what they were saying. He ripped the electrodes off his arms and chest. He rammed his arm through the nearest wall. The wall crumbled under the strength of his punch. He jumped out the hole hitting the ground below with a loud thump making a small crater. Guards started to shoot at him but the bullets just bounced off. He walked right over to the gate and ripped it off its hinges throwing it out of the way; he had a mission to complete. The last words of the Uber-Director

"Kill Maximum Ride, kill the flock, kill them all."

He must complete his master's last command, he must.

**1**

**Max POV**

"It's so tall" 4 year old Sarah said eyes wide. She was looking at the Space Needle

"How about we see it after the presentation." I said, as she laid down in my lap.

A few years ago we joined a group of scientists my mom recommended. The scientist is trying to get people to pay attention to global warming and they thought people would listen to us more than them. Well how can you blame them it's not every day that people see a bird kid so they will either listen or stare at us like we are freaks, we always get a little of both.

We were in a van driving through Seattle to a local high school. We had been all over the world talking about Global Warming. Starting in England we made our way through Europe, Asia, We even went to Australia. I was feeling a little jealous over the life we gave Sarah she has been all over the world by four, while at her age I was being tested on in a lab by some insane scientists. Though I was glad I had given her a good life so far.

"We are here." Angle said right before Fang did.

"Angle please don't do that while we are talking on stage we are already considers freaks by some people the last thing we need is to give them reason to believe that. I like it when we are in private though don't get me wrong."

"Will you two stop fighting we don't need this to continue on stage." Gazzy said.

Surprisingly enough Gazzy became very dedicated to the speeches he was even very serious in Asia were half the people couldn't understand them. For a 16 year old boy it is impressive.

Fang shut up before he finished and I started to rip on him a little.

"Man Fang taking orders from a boy 6 years younger than you, you really need to grow some balls and stand up for yourself." I said laughing. "Weren't you the one giving orders about 4 years ago, I guess being a father made you soft.

He made sure Sarah couldn't see him and flipped me off

The speech went over well there was a lot of questions, a lot though a lot of people didn't believe us but plenty of people cheered at the end. Then the most shocking thing we thought possible happened as soon as we walked out. Something with wings started to descended around us.

"Guy's form a ring around Sarah and defend her at all costs." I said

"I thought every branch of Itex was shut down." Gazzy said

"Let me give our guest a proper greeting" I said wings unfurling

I shot up, the winged person stopped descending and started to speak.

"Are you Max" It was a girl about 18 she had wings.

"Yes, do I know you?" I asked racking my brain for who she was.

"I don't know if you'll remember my but, I was the girl from the lab under New York." We touched the ground a few seconds later.

"Who is that with you Max?" Fang said pulling Sarah closer to him.

"This is… I never got your name" Max said.

"Erin" she said

"Erin the bird girl we left in charge of the mutants from New York," I said "By the way

Did any of them survive?"

"They all expired by the end of two years. After that I went to find my parents in California.

"Did you find them?" Nudge asked

"Yes," she said "but they were hit in a drive by shooting. I have been living by myself for a few years"

"So why are you here" Iggy asked

"I wanted to join the flock please; you let a three year old join." Erin said

"I'm four" Sarah yelled at her hiding behind Fangs arms

"Sorry about Sarah she is not good with new people," I whispered in Erin's ears so Sarah would not here. "And Sarah is my daughter she did not join."

"Well…"

**CRACK**

Something broke through the wall and ran right at the flock, Sarah screamed

"Up and away, hurry Angle help Sarah up fast, Erin come with us hurry."

We were in the air in five seconds flat Angle at the back with a crying Sarah in her arms. We had to hurry, with my raptor vision I saw that thing was bringing a gun up and aiming. For one in my life I wish Gazzy or Iggy had a bomb on them. Well it turned out they did, a smoke bomb went off near the thing and he lost sight of us.

"Was that Gozen?" Fang said moving closer to help Sarah, who Angle had just got to stop crying enough to fly.

"I think so, I thought he was a corpse was at the lap Jeb runs in Arizona." I said.

"Well I guess we are going to Arizona." Iggy said. A broad grim on his face

"Going to try to hit on my sister _again_" I joked laughing

"Cut it out Max I mean It." he said coming at me fist balled

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

AN: well here is my 2nd chapter it's shorter than the first but I wanted to end the chapter on a cliff hanger and I also needed to do some work on the next chapter. I wrote this like 2 years ago and looking at it again I realized some parts needed some serious overhaul

Well on with the chapter

We flew over the Washington border into Oregon and later into Nevada finally after a few hours and multiple stops for Sarah she does not have the stamina we do, we crossed the Nevada/ Arizona Border and with a good two hours of hard flying. We landed in my mother's house's front yard.

My mom came out the front yard with large grim on her face. Sarah dashed away from Fang into my mother's arms

"Grandma" she yelled jumping into my mother's arms.

"Please call me Aunt Valencia, grandma makes me feel old." She said "Ella should be back from collage in a few minutes. So to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Can't family and friends drop in from time to time and well you can thank Jeb for that." I said

Just then a car pulled up and a girl about 20 got out. (AN. I know Ella is younger but for the story plot I upped her age)

"Hey Max" Ella ran up and hugged me

"Hi Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Angle." She said

Sarah walked over to me "Who is that?" she asked

"That is you Aunt Ella, she is my sister." I replied

"Max is that Sarah? She has gotten so big." she said. She walked over to Sarah. "The last time I saw you were a year old. How are you?" She walked over to her and they hugged.

"Well let's go inside we have some catching up to do." Dr. Martinez

We spent a few hours catching up introducing Erin and other things. After a while Ella left the room to do some work they gave her over the vacation. Iggy left for the bathroom a few minutes later. I went to fallow him after he was gone for a few minutes.

I found Ella's door ajar and the light off

'"Ella?" I said and poked my head in to see Iggy on Ella's bed kissing her "Oh sorry I will leave now let you two continue." They broke apart so fast that Iggy slammed his head on the wall.

"Max! Why can't you stay out of other people's business," Iggy yelled at me.

"Sorry, I guess finding a good friend and my sister making out in her room I should ignore it completely."

"Max please doesn't tell anyone about this." Ella said this was the first time she spoke during the entire argument. "Please Max; Iggy will never hear the end of it from the Gasman and Fang."

"Ok, I get that you two like each other a lot so I won't interfere." I said

**Fang POV**

Where was Max and Iggy they had been gone half an hour.

"Dad where is Mom, Iggy, and Aunt Ella." Sarah said climbing into his lap.

"I don't know… there they are." he said as they walked into the room.

"Where have you been?" I asked

"With Iggy and Ella, Ella had some work Iggy couldn't figure out so I tried."

"You did school work?"

She shot me the bird behind her back

**Max POV**

The rest of the night was pretty bland. Everyone was asleep including me when the Voice decided to pop in

"_Max, Max wake up. _

"Voice is this Jeb or the one in my head."

"_Jeb, Max your mother called me when you told her about the attack. I don't know how Gozen woke up early I…_

"Did you say early, you mean you purposely tried to awake that killing machine?"

"_Max we had a lot of precautions, Nano bullets, armed guards, and electrodes with enough charge to kill a bull… twice. We wanted to ask him if there were any branches of Itex still working._

"Well what happened; actually don't tell me until we come to see you in the morning OK Jeb. 

"_Max please understands I did not want this. _

"Whatever Jeb just let me sleep please."

I just curled up closer to Fang and fell asleep. The next morning we all got ready to go to Jeb's lab.

"Mom take care of Sarah for us please. Gozen is following us and I want her to be safe."

"Why can't I go please, you take me everywhere?" Sarah complained

"Sarah there is someone from our past is coming to get us and I don't want you hurt. Please stay here."

"I'll stay with her I want to get to know her better, I know you well enough." Erin said

I heard faintly "I told you she was nice."

I turned quickly to see Gazzy whispering it into Iggy's ear. Well I guess Gazzy has his first crush.

**Gozen POV**

How does his prey always escape, how. Those wings, to kill his prey he must break their wings. He must first find his prey. He must go to the lab for more information. Gozen ran through the border of Nevada and Arizona. He must kill them fulfill his master's last wish.

**Erin POV**

After the flock left I tried to figure out what Sarah was like.

"So what do you like?" I said. Sarah was still mad that the flock left her behind so she said nothing. I looked around to make sure Dr. Martinez or Ella was not around.

"Would you like to go fly for a bit." She did not answer but she grinned and nodded

"Let me leave a note so Dr. Martinez will not to panic."

After I left a note for Dr. Martinez we hit the sky.

"So do you like to fly?" I said

"Yes" she said "Ow! I feel sleepy." she suddenly dropped like a stone a dart in her neck.

"Sarah!" I screamed and dived after her.

I grabbed her at about thirty feet, and safely brought her to the ground and felt a shattering pain in my wings and I saw the thing called Gozen and he ripped Sarah out of my hands and broke her wings with a loud sickening crack.

"Sarah I'm sorry!" I said before I passed out from the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

An: Well I have a few things I want to say before the chapter. First of all I have over 30 visits and only 1 review, am I the only one who sees a problem with that. **REVIEW PEOPLE. **Well on a different note I am going to put 2 poles up on my profile. Ok well I have to pretty much rewrite a lot of the fanfic, it sounds like it was written by a ten year old so I need to fix it so in the mean time do people want me to post one of my other fanfics and work on both or just focus on writing this one? The other pole is for which one people want me to put up I have a Twilight fic and a Naruto fic with a few chapters already written in both so vote people. On with the show

**Max POV**

We landed outside the lab to find it in shambles. The stone wall on the outside had a gaping hole in the middle of it and the rest of the wall looked like it would likely collapse soon. Fragments of the red brick were scattered all around us. Men were walking around picking up debris. Jeb walked up to us with a worried look on his face

"Thank god you are all alright." He said. "I thought he would have gone after you guys by now."

"Gozen did go after us Jeb, in Seattle; have you not been paying attention." I said to him already pissed off.

"I know about that time Max I am talking about after he broke into my lab last night."

"He broke out of your lab then broke back in? This is starting to sound really fishy Jeb." Fang said starting to move closer to him fist clenched.

"Fang we do not have time to blame each other. Last night he read your files Max…" Jeb sighed. "He knows where your mom's house is."

The horror of the situation dawned on me. Sarah, Erin, Ella and my mom were in a lot of danger right now and had no idea about it. I shot into the sky before I had a chance to think about it already flying home.

"Max, wait…" Jeb said as we started to get out of earshot.

I just kept flying I didn't even look behind me to see if the others were fallowing. I was in total autopilot the entire flight home. I made record time back to my Moms house and literally kicked down the door when I landed. "Sarah, Ella, is anyone here." I yelled into the house.

My mom and Ella ran into the room, a look a shock on their face.

"Max, Max calm down what happened?" My mom said putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Mom where are Erin and Sarah?" I was starting to panic not seeing them run in too.

"They went flying for a bit why? She said looking just as worried as I felt. I heard wings take off and new someone was going to look for them.

"Mom Gozen knows where you live we aren't safe here we all have to leave town now get, packed hurry." I said looking back to see who was still here. Angle was already fallowing Ella to the bedrooms to pack. Nudge had one of those manila envelopes in her hands.

Nudge what is that?" I asked her

"I don't know, I found it on the front porch." She said.

I took the envelope and found a DVD in it with the words for Maximum Ride on the front of it. I walked over to the DVD player. An image of Gozen appeared as soon as I put in the disk, but what was next to him was what really got my attention. It was Sarah unconscious with her wings bent at an unnatural angle. I just turned it off I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

I wiped out my cell phone and called Fang. "Fang get home now I know where Sarah and Erin are.

"That's great well be home soon." He said

"No Fang it's not great, because where she is is with Gozen."

"What! If that basterd touches one hair on her head I will rip him to pieces." He said then hung up. A few minutes later he landed in the yard. The door burst open and Fang came over to me and we hugged. I started to cry into his shoulder blaming myself for all of this.

"Max this isn't your fault how were you supposed to know this would happen." Fang said hugging me closer, but I didn't hear him I was having other problems.

_Max you need to stop crying. A leader must show strength in a time of crisis._

That sent me over the edge. "Voice shut the hell up. I just lost my daughter to a psycho killing machine; I have the damn right to cry." I screamed at it in my head.

'_Max you have to focus you need to get over to ware house 7 on the other side of town that is where your daughter is being held._

"Voice this is probably the only time I will ever say this to you. Thank you."

"_You're welcome Maximum."_

"Ok guys get ready to go Fang and I are going to get Sarah." We went out back to the shed behind the house and opened a locker cabinet. Inside was a shotgun, a pistol and a few bombs we had confiscated from Iggy and Gazzy a few years ago. I sighed and handed the shotgun to Fang. I didn't like using guns and would never have used these before but I wanted to be ready for whatever Gozen threw at us.

We bought the guns for my mom during the whole business with Itex to make sure she was safe in case they came looking for her. We loaded both guns and grabbed some extra bullets and shells. Then we took out and fallowed the directions my voice was giving me.

We landed not too far from the building trying to avoid being seen. We snuck up to the back door and walked in.

**Erin POV**

I woke up and pain shot threw my wings and back. I screamed and I notice Sarah who was thrown next to me start to ster. She tried to get up and screamed in pain and started to cry.

"I want to go home; I want my mommy and daddy." She cried into my shirt. She suddenly screamed in pain again.

"Try not to move your wings I think they are broken." I said trying to figure out how to get out of here and comfort her at the same time. It was proving pretty difficult. I saw no way out from where I was. I didn't want to move her with the chance that if she hit something on the way out she would scream again. I hoped Max would show up soon.

**Max POV**

We snuck into the warehouse as quietly as we could. Fang motioned for me to go one way while he goes another. I started to walk but before I could take four steps I heard a scream.

"Sarah!" we both said horror in our eyes. We ran in the general direction of the scream. As we got deeper in we heard another scream. It was tearing me apart hearing her scream like that, I knew it probably had the same affect on Fang. After about five minutes of searching around boxes we just gave up and risked it.

"Erin, Sarah where are you guys." We said as loud as we dared.

"Max is that you?" I heard not too far away

"Yeah Erin it's us, where are you two?" I asked trying to fallow the sound of her voice.

"I think just around the corner." She said.

We found the two of them huddled next to each other Sarah crying in her shirt. She looked back and came running at us. We both gave her a hug, and she let out the most blood curtailing scream I have ever heard.

"Sarah honey what's wrong." I asked her. She couldn't answer just cry she was in so much pain.

"Max her wings are broken we have to be a bit more careful with her." Erin said

"Well Maximum it looks like you did come just as I planned." A steely metallic voice said

We turned around to find Gozen waiting for a down the hall.

"Erin get Sarah out of here now!" I said taking a few shots at gozen. Most of the bullets pinged off but I think one hit what little flesh he head. Erin took Sarah's hand and ran Fang leading the way and me bringing up the rear. Gozan charged at us and I started to shoot at him while trying to distract him. It wasn't working so I had to improvise. I flew up and swooped down at him. He tried to throw a punch at my but I avoided it and managed to get one of the bombs at his feet. I flew away as fast as my wings could take me and the bomb went off.

Gozen smashed into the wall and slumped over for a minute. I made my way back to the others trying to find the door then I had an idea.

"Guys stop we need to get out faster. Fang do you still have one of the bombs?"  
"Yah wait Max do you know how to use these things?"

"Fang we don't have time for this hand me the bomb."

"I set it next to a wall and made everyone back up I didn't know how big the explosion would be. The bomb went off and a huge hole was left in the wall. We ran out of the building quickly. Turns out that we had run into the parking lot where a van was parked.

"Fang get Sarah and Erin in the back while I get this thing started." It turned out to be easier than I thought it would, Gozen was stupid enough to leave the keys in the ignition. I drove away as soon as the doors shut. I was booking it down the highway at, at least 70. Fang came up to join me in the passenger's seat.

"Max the breaks are pretty bad I don't think they will be able to fly for awhile. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Fang, I don't know.

**AN: well I hope you readers like the chapter and remember REVIEW thanks**

**-Prince of Madness 54**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I was thinking of letting a few people get to see some of the latter chapters before I publish them. I wanted a beta reader but I didn't feel like getting one threw the site so if anyone is interested tell me what you think. I think there is a link for my email in my profile if you need it. Other than that review and on with the show!**

**Max POV**

We drove as fast as we could get the van to go back to my mom's house. The ride was torture for me, the van was not going fast enough for my liking and every time we hit a bump in the road I heard Sarah or Erin scream in pain from hitting the side of the van with their wings.

We finally got back to my mom's house and hurried to get everyone inside. My mom stared in horror when she saw the state of her granddaughter. The vet in her soon kicked in though and she started to examine their wings.

"Max this isn't looking good I think both of them need to have the bones reset and I need to take a few X-rays to see if any bone fragments were logged in the muscle tissue of the wing." My heart sank at that moment because I knew what that entailed.

If the bone had already begun to set it would need to be broken again then set the right way. It could also mean hours of surgery if the bone fragments are in the muscle. (**AN: I have no Idea if you really need surgery for this stuff I am just saying this for plot purposes)**

"Mom how long will it before they can fly again?"

"I don't know Max it might be a few weeks even with their healing rate." She said

"How soon can we get this stuff done?" I asked anxious to ease my daughter's pain.

"Well I could get the bones set now with Fang and your help." She has a nervous look on her face. "but you and Fang are going to have to brake the bones…"

I saw no other way to help them though I didn't like it. "Mom go get what you need I will talk to Fang about this." I walked into Sarah's room were Fang had her lying down on her be wings outstretched. He was next to her holding her hand. I really didn't want to interrupt them but I knew this was more important.

"Fang can I talk to you for a minute." He let go of her hand and started to walk into the hall with me.

"Daddy don't leave me again." Sarah cried tears welling up in her eyes.

He sat back down next to her. "Honey I am only leaving for a minute." He sad brushing away the tears. She buried her face in his shirt. "Last time you left this happened." She said pointing to her wings starting to cry harder

I sat down next to them and said "Sarah we will never let anything like this happen to you ever again, we will never leave you behind again." I said trying to hug her without causing her pain. She hugged us back and I felt really bad that I had to ruin this moment with the bad news.

"Sarah honey your grandmother is going to fix your wings… but they already started to heal wrong so she has to break them again."

Sarah backed away a little with a scared look in her eyes. My mom walked in with some stuff in her arms that looked like they would fall any moment. Fang went over to help her with some of the stuff.

"Max I found some anesthetic so we can put her under when we reset her wings." She pulled out a mask connected to a tank. "Now Sarah just breathe deeply it will be over soon." She was soon out cold. Fang and I each grabbed a wing and broke it. I could tell from the look of pain in Fang's eyes that it hurt him to do this just as much as it hurt me.

My mom set to work setting her wings right and put a cast on her wings to keep them straight. Sarah woke up while my mom was applying the last bit of the cast. She had a more peaceful look on her face.

"They don't hurt anymore mommy." She said smiling. I hugged her and she didn't cry out this time, I was so relieved.

"Now you need a lot of rest so you won't be leaving this bed for awhile so if you need anything just call and your dad or I will get it for you. She nodded and we walked out of the room to see the others.

Erin already had her wings patched up and Gazzy was sitting next to her talking with her. Iggy was next to Ella and they were holding hands. Angle and Nudge were baking in the kitchen. It was one of the few times the whole family had been together in awhile. I didn't want to leave but I knew as soon as we could we would have to leave till Gozen was no longer a problem. Fang and I went out back to the hammock that was set up in the backyard.

We laid down in each other's arms and just sat there for awhile. "Max what are we going to do about Gozen, with Sarah and Erin's wings still broken we can't get very far. Their wings have to be extended too so that make traveling in a car a hard thing to do."

"I don't know Fang but we will think of something; we will keep them safe." I said.

**Gozen 3rd person POV**

"Hello who is this; how do you have this number? A man said

"I am activating protocol 45 created by the uber director, send 15 down to Phoenix then tell them to meet me at the warehouse district 5 miles east." Gozen said and hung up.

The man was surprised he thought nobody survived who knew of the uber director let alone his secret protocol. Orders were orders though even if the uber director was dead.

End

**AN: ok I know short and somewhat boring chapter it was mostly plot filler so don't lose hope on this story actually being exciting, it will get better. Other than that just review people, and thanks to the people who have reviewed and favorite this story**

**Prince of Madness 54**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok sorry for not updating in awhile I just had a lot of stuff involving school to do and working on my own book. I have been putting almost all my free time into that, anyway on with the show.**

**Max POV**

Sarah had been up worrying all night about the surgery today. She had finally fallen asleep on the way to the hospital. My mom had a friend get her an OR so she could remove the bone fragments from Sarah and Erin's wings. We pulled in to the hospital and already I was on edge. Any place that resembled a lab made me edgy.

Fang carried a still sleeping Sarah out of the back of the van onto a medical gurney. We rolled it in with Gazzy and Erin behind us. The smell of disinfectants stung my nose and brought back unwanted memories of my childhood. My mom greeted us in the main lobby. It was early in the morning so not a lot of people were around.

"Max we should put Sarah under now so that she can wake up in the recovery room." She said pulling out a mask connected to a tank. She rolled my now unconscious daughter to the OR.

We sat in a glass booth above the operating room and watch my mom cut into my daughter's wings removing bloody pieces of bone. It was too much at times and I had to look away and cry into Fangs shoulder as he comforted me. She the surgery didn't take long as surgeries go but it was still a good few hours. Soon they brought in Erin and put her under. Gazzy came in as we left to go be with Sarah in the recovery room.

She was still unconscious when we got to the room. I walked over to her and brushed her hair out of her face and gently stroked her face. She looked so peaceful asleep and I knew when she woke up it sadly wouldn't last. "We need to end this soon." I said to Fang in a serious tone.

"I know Max we need to find him and soon. He won't stop until he is 6 feet under. I won't have Sarah living the same life; fearing for her life like when we were younger." Fang said in the same tone.

We waited for awhile and they Wheel Erin in soon and Gazzy sat with us staring at Erin's unconscious body for awhile. Sarah soon started to stir and Fang and I went over to her. Slowly one eye started to flutter open.

"Momma, Daddy…" she mumbled trying to get up and couldn't.

"Sarah honeys please relax just rest for awhile. You are still a bit week from the anesthetic just lay down for awhile." I say and sit down next to her and Fang sits in the other side of the bed.

"Sarah we'll stay right here just rest for awhile." Fang said looking slightly concerned.

Gazzy got up and walked over to Sarah and ruffled her hair a bit. "Hey Sarah how are you feeling."

"Better Uncle Gazzy the pain in my wings is gone." She said with a week smile. He smiled back and walked over next to Erin's bed.

We spent the next hour talking with Gazzy, my mom, and Sarah about different stuff until Erin woke up. "Ugh god I feel like crap." She said trying to get up but having no better luck than Sarah.

"Hey don't strain yourself yet you just woke up." Gazzy said walking over to her.

"Hey Gazzy why are you here where's everyone else." Erin said propped up on her elbows looking around.

Gazzy turned really red at this. "Well Fang and Max are over with Sarah," We both smiled at her and went back to talking with Sarah laughing to ourselves. "and the others were going to wait you could go home to see you and Sarah." Gazzy said.

"Then why are you here?" She asked. Gazzy got probably the biggest blush of his life right then.

"Well because… well… I really like you and I was worried about you." Gazzy stammers out.

"Oh Gazzy." She said and she pulled him into a tight hug. I was corrected this was the biggest blush of his life. We started to laugh a little at him until things were cut short.

Somewhere in the building there was a huge crash and people started screaming. I pulled the gun out of my waistband and Fang pulled a switchblade out of his pocket and flipped it open. My mom gave us a "How the hell did you get those in here look." I would explain later we had bigger things to worry about literally. Gozen burst through the door and charged at us.

Fang and I dodged to the side and I opened up on him. The some of the bullets were ricocheting of his robot parts and of the walls almost hitting people. I realized that this would probably not be the best idea to be shooting the gun anymore and threw it to the side. It was going to be a long fight.

I dove into him shoulder down and hit him square in the chest as Fang dropkicked the back of one of his knees. The thing wet tumbling down but was soon up again. I yelled at my mom to "Get Sarah and Erin out of here while we have the thing down and distracted." She didn't move she was petrified in fear for us and herself.

Fang, Gazzy, who had joined the fight as well, and I tried everything we knew to try and keep it down but nothing worked. The thing eventually got up and sent Fang flying into a wall and punched Gazzy's lights out. I narrowly avoided a clothes line but I fell on the ground not able to keep my balance. Gozen loomed over me and was pulling back his arm. Suddenly BANG he fell to the ground in a bloody heap. There holding a smoking Gun was.

**Sarah POV**

I was sick and tired of it. The feeling of always being scared always having my parents fight my battles. I hated it but what could I do. I started to tear up and went to wipe my eyes when I felt something metal next to my hand. It was momma's gun.

I picked it up and it was pretty heavy I had to hold it with both hands. Momma had fallen to the ground and uncle Gazzy and dad were slumped over on the floor. I aimed the gun at the thing and shot. The recoil hurt my arms and I almost hit myself in the face with the gun. Gozen fell over and momma looked at me with an expression of pure shock. I started to tear up and cried.

**Max POV**

I looked at Sarah with a shocked expression on my face and she broke down crying. I bolted up and to her side and hugged her and started to cry as well. Fang got up and put Gazzy on one of the other beds in the room. He then came over to us and joined in the hug. Sarah and I turned and cried into his shoulders.

My worries weren't over so soon though. I heard something I could have lived the rest of my life without hearing again. A piercing howl coming from the hall and getting closer, I turned to look at the door in time to see a huge clawed hand reach around the corner…

**AN:OK well I feel I should address a few things. One I know for being gone so long I should have more to show for it but I don't as I said earlier I have been righting my own book and have not had a lot of time to write my fan fics. Two you may be wondering why I had a 4 year old shoot and kill Gozen. Well it ties in with stuff later in the story. Well please review and have a good day**

**Prince of Madness54**


End file.
